elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirakawa
Shirakawa, a scientist and administrator in her late twenties to early thirties, was Deputy Director under Kurama at the Diclonius Research Institute and first appears in Chapter Two. Shirakawa was a spy, one of two sent by the Japanese government which at first supported but now was suspicious of Chief Kakuzawa, to infiltrate his inner circle and learn his plans. In the process, she fell in love with her boss, Kurama, so much so that she was the one who advised that Mariko be embedded with internal bombs partly out of jealousy of Kurama's daughter by another woman. Manga She and Kurama's personal assistant, Isobe, were given charge over Mariko's mission to pursue Lucy after Kurama's abrupt departure from the Institute and Mariko's casual killing of Saito. After making sure Mariko understood the peril the bombs inside her posed, Shirakawa remained behind at the island facility to find final evidence of Kakuzawa's hidden agenda. Instead, she realized she had been found out and was sexually humiliated by the Chief before she could depart, seeking to find Kurama and inform him of what she had learned, in hopes they could stop the Chief's plans. By the time she arrived in Kamakura, the situation had worsened considerably. Mariko had revolted, killed Isobe and seized the remote controlling her bombs. Seeking to recover Nana, the childlike amnesiac Nyu had invaded the battle-zone. Shirakawa informed Kurama that Kakuzawa meant, by means of a supposedsatellite launch, to infect the world's population with the Diclonius virus, ensuring that all children born after that would be Diclonius. After a few desperate plans failed to avert the launch, Kurama attempted to kill Nyu, thus making sure Kakuzawa would lack an important piece of his plan. When all this did was awaken Lucy, Shirakawa attempted to give the man she loved a happy ending with his daughter. Grabbing the remote that controlled Mariko's body bombs from a taunting Lucy, Shirakawa tossed Kurama the remote and gave him the code for bomb shutdown. Lucy simply destroyed the remote and taunted Kurama yet again as she cut off Shirakawa's head. Kurama apologized to her for not being much of a boss. Before her death, Shirakawa had uncovered enough of Kakuzawa's plans for the Japanese government to easily confirm their worst fears. Since Japanese military and intelligence forces relatively soon after began attacking Kakuzawa's island facility, it can be presumed that at least some of her information got through before Kakuzawa caught on to her. Perhaps based on her identification of key personnel, a second Agent was sent in by Saseba to try and save what information she could when the time to strike came. Anime No mention of her being a spy is made. She and not Isobe is the more constrained and somewhat compassionate character in this version, horrified by Mariko's brutal games with the wounded Nana and fascinated by the fact that Nana and Kouta are friends, to the point that she urges the armed guards accompanying them to show restraint. Lucy as Nyu follows Kouta to the battle scene, and Isobe's reckless order of gunfire nearly harms Kouta, bringing out Lucy, who kills most of the soldiers present and cuts Shirakawa in two. She dies apologizing to Kurama, who she had feelings for in this version as well. Seeing Lucy do this is the catalyst in the anime for Kouta's regaining of his childhood memories. Trivia *The fates and motivations of both Isobe and Shirakawa mark off one of the major plot differences between anime and manga. *At least one anime episode has Shirakawa referred to by the given name 'Shino'. Gallery DSC01144 (1).JPG|Shirakawa in the anime DSC01283.JPG|Shirakawa manga color shot DSC01143.JPG Category:Human Category:Chief Kakuzawa Category:Female Characters Category:Characters